Performance II
by bluewhisper
Summary: Misa decides the only way to clear Light as a suspect is to get Higuchi to confess, She'll need more then her looks to do this. Sorry i suck at summaries,just read the first chapter to see if your interested MisaxL
1. The Plan

**Hey this is my alternate version of death note, the story starts just before Misa & Higuchi are in the car together (Disc 6 'Performance'** **i dunno where it is in the manga though sorry) and sorry for the crappy chapter titles. Also please only read it if your 15 or over.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, (**but i am in love with the series**)**

_Chapter One: The plan_

Misa ran out of the hospital and through the car park looking for Kyosuke Higuchi's car. There, lurking in the shadows, she noticed the red sports car. She looked through the windscreen and grinned, everything was happening just as she had planned.

"Hey!" She called as she moved towards the car.

"Hey," Kyosuke replied as he looked at the nurse uniform she was wearing "Love the outfit"

"Oh this? Well I had to get away from my manager **somehow**" She said with a quick laugh. Kyosuke walked with her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. "Thanks" She replied as she stepped into the car. Within a few seconds he was behind the wheel and the car slowly pulled out of the car park.

"So what about we go get something to eat?" he said as they sped down the freeway.

"I guess.." Misa said slowly, Kyosuke raised an eyebrow at her. "I just don't feel like eating out tonight"

"Well we can always just go to my place and order some pizza… My treat" He suggested.

"Sounds fine" She agreed as she straightened her dress. "But don't even try to be pervy" she added quickly.

"Don't worry" Kyosuke replied with a laugh, "I think you'll find I'm quite a gentleman" He turned the radio on and a reporter announced another criminal was killed by Kira.

_Aha!! _Misa thought to herself _If only I could get him to confess…_

"Thank god Kira's keeping the world safe" She said with a sigh

"You support Kira?" Kyosuke said

"Of course!" Said Misa "Kira killed the person who murdered my parents, so I'm determined to meet him and help him create a perfect world." She glanced at Kyosuke and noticed a wide smile on his face. "It's my dream to marry him and repay him for cleansing the world." She held her breath hoping he wouldn't think she was being to honest.

"How convenient.." Kyosuke quietly said as he pulled into a driveway.

Kyosuke walked over to Misa, opened the door and helped her out of the car. Misa thought about what to do next…_maybe I should tell him I'm Kira 2….no… I'll flirt with him until he shows me he's Kira…_ While Kyosuke turned to the door Misa picked up a small stone and hid it in her hand.

**You like? You no like? Please review either way =D**


	2. Sticks and Stones

_Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones_

"Wait for me!" she said as she skipped up beside him. "I don't want to get lost!" She quickly threw the stone into some nearby bushes making them rustle. "What was that?" She stuttered as she took a step back.

"It's ok.." He replied as he put his arm around her waist and lead her into his house. He unlocked the door and sat her on the lounge, Misa made herself look frightened. "Do you want anything?" Kyosuke said softly.

"Just… just a glass of water please…" She shook as she sat on the edge of the lounge while he walked into the kitchen and got her drink. _What now? _ She thought to herself, a new idea came to her after she looked at her reflection in the window…_Aha…_.

"Here you go" Kyosuke said as he placed the glass in Misa's shaking hand, which immediately spilt water all over her dress.

"Oh no" She said, still shaking. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Oh you can just borrow one of my shirts" he said as he walked into another room. His voice echoed as he called out to Misa "Aren't you coming?"

_This is it! _Misa said to herself as she followed him. "Wow!" she said as she looked around "This place is amazing! It's so big" She finally looked at Kyosuke who was sitting on the bed holding some shirts.

"Take your pick.." He said as he gave her the shirts "You can change in the bathroom" he added pointing to another door.

"Thanks.." Misa replied. She quickly grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom. She was about to change when she noticed someone in the mirror. "Rem!" she whispered "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stuck to Kyosuke Higuchi" Rem said in her ghosty voice "Be careful Misa…This man can kill you…"

"I know…" She sighed "But I have to find proof that he is Kira, so that L. won't suspect Light anymore…But don't worry I have a plan…"

"I hope it works Misa" Rem said as she floated through the wall

_So do I … _Misa thought as she put on the shirt (which was about the same length as her dress) . A few minutes later she exited the bathroom to find Kyosuke still sitting at the end of the bed.

**Sorry that the last 2 chapters were so short....I promise you the next one is much longer =D  
Please review if you have time, it'd make my day!**


	3. White Lies are ok

**Ok as promised this chapter is much longer then the other 2!  
**

_Chapter 3: White lies are ok…._

"Done!" She said with a smile while she walked over to him.

"About time," He joked as he stood up. "So are you feeling better now?"

"Much," She swiftly replied "As long as I have someone here to protect me I'll be fine"

"Well, I won't let anything hurt you" He said through a smile. "But I –"

"Oh what's on TV?" interrupted Misa as she jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote. "Maybe Kira has rid the world of another sinful person." She stretched herself on the bed and watched Sakura TV report on another victim of Kira. Kyosuke Sat down again and pretended to watch the report. _This is perfect…Misa wants to __**marry**__ Kira…_ He thought to himself.

"Uh… Mr Higuchi?" Misa said cautiously as she made her way to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" He replied with a smile "Call me Kyosuke"

"Fine then, _Kyosuke…_What's your opinion on Kira?" She asked, by this point she was sitting next to him.

"Well…" Kyosuke hesitated " I think he's doing a great thing…….I'm just hoping he doesn't get caught…otherwise who will make the world safe?" He looked at Misa who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, You couldn't be more right" She said. "Not only are you handsome but your so smart too!" she added with a giggle and fell back onto the bed.

The two talked for a while longer not noticing that it had begun to hail heavily. The clock struck 11 and Misa quickly sat up.

"Wow look at the time!" she said, "I better get going!"

"Not in this weather.." Kyosuke argued "You'll get soaked just walking to the car, you can stay here the night"

"That's so nice of you!" She exclaimed _And sleazy…._ "It's a good thing I told Light I was filming for a few days… otherwise he'd be calling like mad…"

"Who's Light?" He asked with envious eyes "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well…kinda" She paused as she heard Rem gasp in the other room.

"So… you don't love him?" He said slowly.

"I love him….but I'm not in love with him…" She looked up into Kyosuke's eyes "But I don't know how to tell him."

"You don't need to.." He said looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else when Misa interrupted.

"I'm so sleepy" She yawned. She flopped back onto the bed, closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Kyosuke lifted the blankets and pulled them over her before making his way to the bathroom to have a shower. _This isn't working…I need a new plan… _ Misa thought to herself. She looked around to make sure Kyosuke wasn't around, and then began to make some fake tears. She needed to make it look realistic for her plan to work.

"Rem…" She whispered "Make the front door slam…please…" She looked up and saw Rem nod slowly; she drifted into the hallway and opened the door silently. Misa took a deep breath as Rem prepared to slam the door; she nodded at Rem who shut the door with a loud bang. Misa let out a loud scream before running into the bathroom, there she saw Kyosuke standing in the bathroom wearing only his boxers.

"Kyosuke…." Misa cried as she ran into his arms "…I think someone's in the house…" Kyosuke walked out into the bedroom then into the hallway. "Don't leave me!" Misa cried as she ran after him "I don't want to be alone…"

"Don't worry – I'll protect you" He said putting his arm over her shoulders. "I'll look around to make sure no one else is here." Misa followed Kyosuke closely as he checked each room. "See? Nothing to worry about!" Kyosuke joked after he'd finished searching. "I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure.." Misa answered as she followed him to the kitchen. Kyosuke grabbed 2 glasses and a bottle of wine from a cupboard "Wait.. I can't drink that I'm only 17!" she exclaimed upon seeing the alcohol.

"I won't tell if you won't" He said with a wink "Besides…it's only one drink…"

"Ok" She replied with a laugh "I've never tried it before, is it nice?"

"See for yourself" He said with a smile handing her the glass. He gulped his own drink before pouring another for himself.

"Mmm…It's delicious!" Misa said as she finished her glass.. "…can I have another?"

"Sure," Kyosuke said with a laughed as he poured her another glass. The two continued drinking until the bottle was finished; Misa looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

"Well I better get some sleep" She giggled "Otherwise I won't wake up tomorrow" She walked to the lounge and laid down on it. "And I'm so tired" she added with a yawn.

"Yeah" Kyosuke said as he brought some blankets over for Misa "I'll be in the bedroom if you need anything.." He added as he left the room.

Mise kept an eye on the time, Kyosuke had to be asleep before she could do anything. _I can't believe I'm doing this_ She thought to herself _but it will save Light…so I'll do it. _She lifted the blankets off and ran into Kyosuke's bedroom and found him asleep. _Perfect…_She said to herself _this is working better then I thought…._She ran over to the bed and went under the covers.

"Misa?" Kyosuke mumbled "What are you doing?"

"Sorry…I…I couldn't sleep" She said softly as she pretended to shiver "It's far too cold…"

"Its fine" He replied with a yawn, He stroked her face with his hand before finally whispering to Misa "Just try to get some sleep…"

"It's so nice to have someone to protect me…" Misa said while brushing her hands through his hair. She curled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyosuke froze as soon as she said that…_Could she be falling for me? _He thought to himself, _maybe…but how can I be sure?…._

"Oh no…" Misa gasped as she sat up.

"What is it?" Kyosuke asked, he was beginning to panic "What's wrong"

"I..can't…" Misa said as tears came to her eyes. She leaped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Kyosuke immediately ran after her.

"Misa?" He said "What's wrong? You can tell me..." He stood behind Misa then rested his head on hers and embraced her with his arms. "Remember… I can protect you…." She turned around and flung her arms around neck.

"It just.." she sobbed "I now know for certain that I don't love Light anymore …. because… I love you…." She began to walk out but Kyosuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What are yo-" she tried to get the words out but couldn't because he had placed his lips on hers. Misa tried to think of what to do, this was not in her plan. Before Misa had time to think of anything Kyosuke had pushed her into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door. _That was lucky…_she thought to herself._ I'll have to improvise now…_

"Kyo…What's wrong?" She called through the door.

"This is wrong…You're only seventeen for gods sake." He pounded his hands on the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. "This is practically illegal" he said through his teeth. Misa sighed, she new what had to be done. _This is for you light…._She thought. Misa opened the door slowly and walked in, moved his arm and stood between him and the mirror forcing him to look at her.

"It doesn't matter" She whispered in his ear and then kissed him. She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. Kyosuke threw her onto the bed and began to undo the buttons of her shirt but Misa's hands stopped him. "No…" She said firmly "I'm saving myself for Kira"

"What?" He said angrily "You're serious?" Misa nodded. "Well let me show you something then…" He said with a smile as he scooped her up by her waist …_What will he do? Is he going to kill me? Or show me he's Kira?_ Misa asked herself as he dragged her to the basement. He sat her on a chair and started to pace around the room.

**Thanks for reading =D Review maybe? i'll be your best friend!**


	4. The Test

**Ok sorry this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but hopefully you'll like it anyway...**

Chapter 4: The Test

"So…you love me? But you also love Kira?" He said, Misa nodded "So you're going to give yourself to Kira…no matter what…for what he has done?" He looked at Misa who nodded again. "Well then…I guess I can tell you then….._**I'm Kira…"**_

"What?!" Misa exclaimed "Really?" She ran over to Kyosuke "Are you really Kira? Prove it to me! Please?" She looked up at Kyosuke and made her eyes wide; this was the moment she'd been waiting for.

"Well…Pick someone" He said with a smirk "And I'll kill them…" Misa stood there with her jaw wide open before she finally knew who to pick.

"Ok…Kill my first manager…." She said "He's been arrested once for being involved in a murder…"

"Ok…What's his name?" Kyosuke asked with a smile "And do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah here…" She handed him a picture of one of her previous boyfriends, "His name…is Omii Ryuga" she sighed.

"Excellent" He said, Kyosuke turned away from Misa and quickly scribbled the name onto a page of the death note "There…he should be dead by now." Misa pretended to call someone on her cell phone and then gasped.

"You…are … Kira" She said, still 'shocked' "That is so cool!!!" Misa ran over to Kyosuke and put her arms around him. "This is the best thing ever.." _Now L won't suspect Light anymore…I just need some proof._

"So now you'll help me create an ideal world, right?" He said sitting himself down in the chair "Who should we kill next?" Misa looked at the computer screen and saw the names of various criminals and pointed to one of them.

"Well…What did he do?" She said and moved to sit on Kyosuke's lap "We'll start with the person who committed the worst crime…" She ran her hands through his brown hair once more then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides…they deserve it" She added with a giggle.

Kyosuke smiled at Misa "Exactly" he said before he took out the death note and wrote down the names. Misa managed to convince Kyosuke to let her hold the book while he wrote in it, she closed her eyes as all the memories of the death note resurfaced.

"Now… We just sit back and watch" He Lifted Misa and carried her to the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and then turned the TV on. "Sleep now" He whispered in her ear and in a few minutes they were both asleep.

_~Misa's Dream~_

"Light…I'll work hard….to make you love me…"

"You killed innocent people! You are as bad as those you kill"

"But sacrifices must be made"

"I love you"

"Ryuzaki you're so funny!"

"Well then why don't you go out with me?"

"…….you know…I could actually fall for you…."

"Let's not go that far…..but we could be friends…."

Misa woke in fright… _Am I really in love with Light?_ She asked herself, she waited for an answer but none came. She looked at the man beside her and thought about what life would be like if she did marry him. _I can't think of that….I love Light….he killed my family's murderer…._

"That is why you love him" Rem said in a barely audible whisper. Rem signaled for Misa to follow her so they could talk. Misa understood and carefully got out of the bed to avoid waking Kyosuke.

"You do love him…" Rem stated once Misa arrived in the bathroom.

"But I'm not in love with him…" Misa said as tears formed in her eyes. "I only love him because of who he killed…"

"He does care about you Misa" Rem said "But he doesn't love you"

"I know…" She replied "….Now I don't know what to do…."

"You must stop Kyosuke Higuchi before he kills you" Rem said "Take the death note and get it away from him….before it's too late…" Misa nodded and started to walk back to the bedroom.

"Rem…If I take the death note….does that mean you'll be stuck with me?" She asked hopefully….But Rem had already left. Misa had no time to waste; it was 6:25 am which meant she had 5 minutes before Kyosuke's alarm went off. Misa was just about to leave the bedroom when a voice stopped her.

"Misa, baby…." Kyosuke said "Come back to bed, it's too early to be up…" Misa knew she had missed her chance and made her way to the bed. Kyosuke lifted the sheets for her and pulled her close to him with his right hand, he used his left hand to undo the buttons on her shirt. Misa was terrified, her plan had failed and there was only one thing she could do.

**Oh what will she do? Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe you could write a review while you wait?...it's up to you of course! thanks for reading. =D**


End file.
